


Red

by San_lee (Aldeults)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Malec, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldeults/pseuds/San_lee
Summary: Alexander Lightwood was an alpha whose soul mate was the leader of the Eastern Gray Wolf pack, Magnus Bane. However they never get together, because alphas can never love other alphas.MALEC | ALECXLYDIA | MAGNUSXCAMILAABO - ALFA x ALFA {DARK + SHORTFIC 5 CAPS
Relationships: Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vermelho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485585) by [San_lee (Aldeults)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldeults/pseuds/San_lee). 



> I'm translating this fanfic that I wrote a few years ago, sorry for the mistakes in grammar. English is not my native languageaaaaaaa  
> THANK YOU FOR READING UNTIL HERE

Even with his eyes closed Alec could still feel his gaze.

It was something hot, that seemed to mark his skin. Intense and deep, lived and with pure desire that makes every part of his body to react automatically. It burned like fire, like embers and the dark red of his eyes screamed fun and desire.

Alec took a deep breath, wooded smell entering his narins like a drug that gradually intensified, confusing his senses. The great hall of the main house was crowded; the vases adorned with the most beautiful flowers, the torch lights illuminating the environment, the tables placed in perfectly aligned rows while one took the center, subtly elevated from the others with huge chairs. There were foods for different tastes and all possible cultures, ready to be served to anyone who wanted.

Just beautiful.

It was a tradition that all wolves born in the East territory attend the Festival in honor of the great goddess Moon that took place every four years; everyone smiled, the children ran from side to side, older people sat nearby in a deep conversation about the past and adults talked to each other about the future, raising their glasses looking totally oblivious to what was happening around them.

Totally oblivious to Magnus Bane.

Alec stirred his head nervously, his fingers spinning countless times the cup in his hands in a failed attempt to ward off that strange sensation that suffocated his chest, a mixture of anxiety and a feeling he couldn't explain.

he closed his eyes, feeling it.

Magnus was staring at him as a predator looks his prey among the thousands of bodies in the crowd, hiding his location, but every cell of his body knew magnus’s presence.

Magnus Bane was the bigness wolf in the East, Leader of the largest Black Wolf Pack in the entire Americas and each time his smell grew more intense, Alexander’s inner animal grumbled gladly, recognizing him as his companion.

"Damn" He gehis mentally.

Damn.

Damn.

Damn.

Damn.

He repeated that word several times while trying to control his reactions.

This is exactly what Alec was trying to avoid.

It had been a long time since he moved out of that city, living like a normal person and studying to become an expert curator, and now the reality seemed to be knocking on his door when he felt he was undressed by Bane with red eyes. He managed to survive well without his presence; He was engaged to an omega from a good family and very friendly, but when he finally thought that he had forgotten him, an invitation to the festival arrived in his mailbox.

Alexander was scared.

Afraid to come back at once, afraid to get stuck in that place again.

Afraid of not being able to escape.

Alec took a deep breath, the air entering his lungs with difficulty. When he opened his eyes he looked around, observing the way that even people who looked at him discreetly. Irritated by his return, frightened by the return of the "lover", unhappy at being obliged to be polite to the "traitor".

Probably, if your leader's mate was an omega, no one would complain, maybe they would even be happy.

However, Alexander Gideon Lightwood was an Alpha.

And alphas can never love other alphas.

“Alec? Are you listening to me?” Asked Lydia, my fiancee. She tugged at the hem of her jacket, her white face showing dissatisfaction. She seemed incredibly irritated by not receiving due attention and could see in her features that she hated that place. In fact, Lydia hated anywhere that was not her home in the city of the southern brown wolves and because she had a strong personality, she could not just hide how much she hated that place. “You were definitely not listening to me.”

Looking at her pretty face, her blond hair and her big eyes, they seemed to bring some sanity to Lightwood's mind. If it were not for Lydia's desire to meet her parents, Alec probably would not have gone east.

By his will, he would never set foot in that place again.

"Sorry, I was thinking" He replied holding his delicate face with both hands. Although he did not love Lydia Branwell wholeheartedly, he still liked her. The smell was sweet as a pie fresh from the oven, pleasant as a cloudy afternoon and brought comfort to your inner wolf. “He is fine?" Alec questioned taking one of his hands on her almost imperceptible belly.

They had discovered a few days ago that they would be parents and that the news was wonderful. They were still young, barely 25 years old and even with all the fear and fear they were happy with the news. That was the biggest reason we went back to his hometown, to tell Alec's parents that they would be grandparents and that one more member would come to his family.

They were happy, the wedding was scheduled for less than a month.

They were happy together.

“Hey, it's a surprise remember?!” Lydia grunted as she buried her head in Alec's chest, complaining about how uncomfortable that place was and why she needed to be there and that she did not worship the moon goddess.

He put his face in the girl's blond hair, taking a deep breath so that its characteristic odor entered his lungs as if it were a tranquilizer.

Lydia was green land after a storm and seemed to fit perfectly in his arms, although Magnus was the furious tornado that sucked and destroyed any structure he could build.

As soon as he entered that room with Lydia by his side, Alexander could feel his presence, even from a distance.

Judging him and enjoying himself, however, he was surprised that Bane did not invade the place as soon as he saw him. Alec knew him well enough to know that Magnus was like a child, impulsive who makes a big scene when his toy is stolen.

Even after four years, his guards followed every step that the older Lightwood took, no matter where he was, reporting all his movements.

The dawn calls, the problems.

He was planning something.

He was smart and, because he was not doing anything stupid, it meant he had plans and, most of the time, they worried him.

It was scary.

"I think it's finally going to start," said Lydia as she turned her face towards the large table in the center. There was the main family, the Banes; at the table was the leader's wife, Camille Belcourt, and beside him were the 4-year-old twins who would be the future of that territory.

This was Magnus's family, beautiful and powerful.

Camille Belcourt was a slender woman with dark hair and a white smile, graceful and beautiful as snowy days. At that moment, his lips broke into a lovely laugh as he watched his youngest son, Raphael, sit sleepily in his car seat and smear his whole face with a piece of pie that was placed in front of him; Neliel, the older twin, looked at him with amusement and joy, although he was just as dirty. Both shared Magnus' black hair, but the facial features were identical to those of the young main omega.

Everyone sighed at the scene.

It was the most beautiful perfection, worthy of a TV commercial.

The happiness they sold, the satisfaction they exuded, the pure beauty.

Alec hated to feel that discomfort in his chest.

Alec hated being there.

Before he could close his eyes or dodge them, Raphael fidgeted nervously and practically jumped out of his chair.

The clock struck ten o'clock suddenly when the hall stopped breathing while the boy ran and practically threw himself into his father's arms, screaming with excitement.

The guards started to come in and leading them was Magnus, people deviate from their path and bow their heads respectfully, but it was not the crowd he looked at.

His eyes were yellow as the sun.

The eyes met for thousands of seconds before Lightwood closed them, Alexander's stomach churning completely out of control and that alone was enough to tear down all the walls he built around him.

It was not such a good idea.

It really was not such a good idea.

"Are you really okay?" asked Lydia, her fingers lovingly engaging Alec's.

"Damn" He grumbled.

Damn.

Damn.

Damn.

Damn.

It was possible to feel the intensity of his gaze, the variation between desire and deep rage before Bane took his place with his family.

Maybe I did not understand the depth of the relationship between Lightwood and omega, but everyone knew that when he did, things would not work.

Wolves were possessive of their loves.

This would not end well.

Alec should not have brought Lydia to that place.

Alec should not have come back.

Magnus smiled as he raised a hand, drawing everyone's attention to his figure.

"Well, I would like to say good night to everyone and say how happy I am to see the wide variety of faces present on that important day. His voice resonated throughout the hall, silencing any side conversations that might exist. Everyone always stopped to listen to him, admiring how strong and wonderful his leader was. "I see that this year we have some new faces and some well-known ones - Letting out the air I had realized he had trapped; Alexander opened his eyes. His companion's eyes varied from a deep red to an intense yellow, a smile that could easily be perceived as pure tenderness carrying a hidden greed. "But today, before we start the procession of our Moon, the greatest goddess, I would like to make some important announcements.

Leaving the child in the arms of Camille, his wife, the man was sitting in his big chair. His strong arms were covered by an equally black suit and his once friendly face was serious. Magnus sighed before starting to speak again.

\- As is common knowledge in our city, our pack and our families have grown a lot; there are new cubs on the way, new couples are forming and after a long conversation with the good advice of the wolves we decided that it would be a good alternative to start exploring new territories to expand our village.

The murmurs started in a few minutes; people fearful.

Everyone knew what "expanding territories" meant.

They were going to war.

\- We proposed a peace treaty involving us, the gray wolves of the East and the Herondales, the red foxes of the West and we agreed that it would be beneficial if the firstborns of the two clans would reunite when they reached their age. - At that moment Camille Belcourt gave a small exclamation, surprise. Her face turned red when she held her twin sons tighter in her arms, however, she was silenced by a look - I know what everyone is thinking, we can guarantee that we do not want any war and we will do everything in our power reach to prevent it from happening. However, I Magnus Bane, ask for understanding and I ask all men between 19 and 40 years old to introduce themselves to one of the assistants near the exit, they have the correct instructions on the procedures to be adopted - The murmurs did not stop, but nobody had the courage to contradict the orders of the Wolf Leader. - Without further ado, we will run in the name of the goddess Moon. Have fun.

Magnus stood up, followed by one to Camille who looked completely shaken and they both walked through the crowd. The leader's long fingers opened the door, the great pine forest a few feet ahead of him and as soon as he nodded, people ran towards the forest ready to greet the goddess Moon.

The wolf shuffled uncomfortably, wanting to break free and run too, but Alec was afraid to do something stupid if he let his instincts take over at least once.

Alexander needed to get out of there.

Alexander needed to get away as fast as he could.

I had to go.

\- Lydia ... - I called him down - Come on. It is getting late and ...

"Aren't you going to look if you haven't been called?" She asked, clear eyes looking at him confused.

He sighed.

I am four years out of this place. I see no reason to ...

Lydia interrupted her, took one arm while holding her lips in a concerned expression.

\- Alec, you were the Leader’s right hand, the beta of this band… If they summoned you… We are…

"Don't start…. Tomorrow we will be at my parents' house and they will love you. They will love you the same way I love you” - Smiling, sin's arms on the omega wrapping around your waist while you even get up to seal your lips – “In a week we'll be home, buying things for the baby and pretending this trip never happened ok?” - she sighed, rubbing her face against her chest - /’It is gonna be okay ...

"It's going to be okay," and he repeated it in his mind.

Alexander wants to believe that.

"I just ... I want to leave ... - Lydia murmured.

Hugging his bride tightly to his chest, Alec forgets all the bad sensations that plagued his body.

"It's going to be okay," he said.

He could still smell Magnus, strong and strong that permeated his clothes.

Distant, however, but still strong enough to hit him.

"We don't need it" He repeated mentally and told the wolf that he shared the body. He grunted, a tearful noise echoing within him.

Even if Magnus was his soul mate, that every cell in his body reacted to his mere presence, Alexander would never return to that place or need him.

Because alphas never meet other alphas.

Because in the end, even with his eyes closed, he could still feel his gaze.

Because Alexander Lightwood would never be with Magnus Bane.

**Author's Note:**

> probably with a lot of error in English but I tried my best to translate, IT WAS VERY DIFFICULT  
> Then, in the next chapter, Magnus finds out about Lydia. FIGHT FIGHT  
> See you@


End file.
